1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube coupling bodies and in particular to coupling bodies having throughways open at one end to receive a tube and a seal mounted in the throughway to seal with the outer surface of the tube.
2. Background Prior Art
Conventionally an 0-ring seal or seals is provided in the coupling body as described, for example, in UK Patent Specification Nos. 15207742, 1573757, 2007322 and 2150243.